


THE MAN ON THE TRAIN

by papirossy



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas, Doctor/Patient, John as a single parent, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, POV First Person, POV John Watson, Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 08:43:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5961160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papirossy/pseuds/papirossy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erst ist er nur ein Mann in einem Zug. Ein grauer Schleier am Rande meiner Wahrnehmung. Er steigt an der Haltestelle King’s Cross / St. Pancras ein. Nicht jeden Morgen. Aber in letzter Zeit viel öfter. Er wird zu einem vertrauten Gesicht, einem alten Bekannten, obwohl wir uns gar nicht kennen, und bald schon zu einer Idee. An einem kalten Donnerstagvormittag kann ich seinen Kaffee bis hierher riechen. Mein Magen verkrampft sich, wie ein Muskel, den man schon lange nicht mehr gespürt hat. Ich schließe kurz die Augen, vergesse ein Leben, das ich einmal hatte, und denke mir eines aus, wie ich es einmal haben könnte.</p>
            </blockquote>





	THE MAN ON THE TRAIN

Erst ist er nur ein Mann in einem Zug. Ein grauer Schleier am Rande meiner Wahrnehmung. Er steigt an der Haltestelle King’s Cross / St. Pancras ein. Nicht jeden Morgen. Aber in letzter Zeit viel öfter. Er wird zu einem vertrauten Gesicht, einem alten Bekannten, obwohl wir uns gar nicht kennen, und bald schon zu einer Idee. An einem kalten Donnerstagvormittag kann ich seinen Kaffee bis hierher riechen. Mein Magen verkrampft sich, wie ein Muskel, den man schon lange nicht mehr gespürt hat. Ich schließe kurz die Augen, vergesse ein Leben, das ich einmal hatte, und denke mir eines aus, wie ich es einmal haben könnte.

Er steht unweit von mir entfernt. Der Hauch von kühler Minze und teurem Aftershave wabert im Fahrtwind zu mir herüber. Jemand hat das Durchzugsfenster geöffnet. Einige Sitze sind noch frei, doch er bevorzugt es (die langen Beine übereinandergeschlagen) mir schräg gegenüber gegen eines der Polster neben der Tür zu lehnen, die genau dafür gemacht wurden. Für Leute, die es eilig haben, gleich wieder aussteigen oder keinen Sitzplatz mehr finden. Er schlürft von seinem Kaffee, vertieft in seine Morgenzeitung. Ein paar dunkle Locken hängen ihm tief ins Gesicht. Wippen auf und ab, als der Zug durch den Tunnel prescht, auf den Schienen hin und her wackelt, an unserer aller Herzen rüttelt, und doch jenseits unserer Wahrnehmung. Wie das Plätschern einer Dusche am Morgen, der Duft von Kaffee und die leise Musik aus dem Küchenradio. Schmerzlich erst vermisst, wenn es nicht mehr da ist.

Er sieht gut aus, aber das fällt mir erst später auf. Erst nehme ich nur wahr. Das kantige, blasse Gesicht zur Hälfte verborgen hinter dem aufgestelltem Kragen eines zackig geschnittenen Mantels, das wirre oliveschwarze Haar – es fällt mir schwer ihn einzuordnen, und ehe ich es mich versehe, erwische ich mich dabei, wie ich über ihn nachdenke. Wo kommt er her? Wo fährt er hin? Ich sehe ihn nie aussteigen, da ich in Moorgate aussteige und die Bahn vor ihm verlasse. Gut möglich, dass er ins Bankenviertel fährt. Der Anzug unter seinem schweren Marinemantel, die gerade Haltung darunter, sprechen dafür. Das wirre Haar, der aufgestellte Kragen dagegen. Ich weiß gar nichts über ihn und genau das, macht ihn so aufregend. Aufregender als all die anderen vorhersehbaren Gestalten, die mich umgeben. Menschen, die mit leerem Blick über ihre E-Reader hinwegstarren, Touristen, gestriegelte Bankiers, die mit ihren Stöpseln im Ohr telefonieren und so aussehen, als würden sie Selbstgespräche führen. Man muss immer zweimal hinsehen, aber irgendwann gewöhnt man sich daran. Diese Stadt hat ohnehin Schlimmeres gesehen als Menschen, die Selbstgespräche führen.

Ich bin so vertieft in Gedanken, dass ich beinahe meine Station verpasse. Die weibliche Stimme, die die Ansagen macht, hängt noch nach, wie ein Geist, der durch mich hindurchgefahren ist, und erinnert mich daran auszusteigen. The next stop is – Moorgate.

Ich springe von meinem Sitz auf, beinahe zu spät, und laufe durch eine Wolke aus Aftershave und längst gerauchter Zigaretten. Aus den Augenwinkeln kann ich es sehen. Nur kurz. Ein messerscharfer Blick über den Rand seiner Zeitung hinweg – und, wenn ich mich nicht täusche, die Ahnung eines Lächelns auf den Lippen, kaum mehr als ein Zucken des rechten Mundwinkels, halbverborgen hinter raschelndem Zeitungspapier und einem Schluck brühwarmen Kaffees.

Ich steige aus, Türen fallen zu. Ein schneller Blick über die Schulter, als der Zug anfährt. Seine Konturen verschwimmen. Er ist nur noch verschmierte Farbe. Eine Ahnung in Grau, Schwarz, Blassrosa und Blau. Mein Herz flattert. Ich möchte ihn wiedersehen.

 

*

 

Um Siebzehnuhr habe ich Feierabend. Um diese Uhrzeit sind die Züge voll. Das ist normal. Ich denke schon gar nicht mehr darüber nach. Man fädelt sich einfach ein. In den Strom gesichtsloser Massen. Drückt die Oyster Card aufs Lesegerät, fährt Rolltreppen runter, läuft durch das Labyrinth voller Bahnhöfe, biegt noch einmal ab, und dann noch einmal, und dann noch einmal.

Der Zug fährt ein. Leute steigen aus. Schieben sich aneinander vorbei ohne sich ins Gesicht zu schauen. Du trittst jemandem auf den Fuß und er entschuldigt sich dafür.

Geschäftsleute hängen sich in die Halteschlaufen und starren in ihre Evening Standards. Ich schiebe mich durch sie hindurch in den Gang, halte mich an einer blauen Haltestange fest. Der Geruch von Zeitungen und verbrannten Kabeln hängt in der Luft, nassen Haaren und nasser Kleidung. Eine Frau schnieft in ein Taschentuch. Ich greife mein Handy und lese den Krimi weiter, der mich schon seit Wochen begleitet.

„Es war sein Zwilling.“

Ich hebe meinen Kopf und blicke in kalte eisblaue Augen. Farben verschmelzen darin, laufen auseinander und wieder zusammen wie Kristalle in einem Kaleidoskop. Ich bin fasziniert.

„Wie bitte, was?“, frage ich mit trockenem Mund.

Ein mildes Lächeln umspielt seine blassrosa Lippen. Mit seinem langen Finger deutet er auf das Handy in meiner Hand.

„Der Mörder, es war sein Zwilling!“

Er nimmt einen Schluck aus seinem Pappbecher. Wenn er nicht aussähe wie aus Marmor gemeißelt, die Haut so makellos und rein, ich hätte den Eindruck, er würde sich von nichts anderem als Kaffee und Zigaretten ernähren.

„Haben Sie mir wirklich gerade das Ende verraten?“, brüskiere ich mich künstlich. Eigentlich ist mir der Krimi egal. Er ist langweilig. Endlose Ermittlungen und kein Ende in Sicht.

Der Mann zuckt mit den Schultern. Und wenn man genau hinschaut, sieht man ein paar Falten in seinen Augenwinkeln, als er lacht. So fein, wie Risse in einem Ölgemälde. Er ist müde, schläft kaum, man sieht es ihm an, wenn man so nahe vor ihm steht. Ich schätze ihn auf zweiunddreißig, vierunddreißig höchstens. Wenn er seinem Lebensstil treu bleibt, wird er bald älter aussehen als er ist.

„Woher wissen Sie überhaupt, was ich lese?“

„Tue ich nicht, aber Sie scheinen mir eher der Krimityp zu sein.“

„Ist das so?“

Er schmunzelt. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich fasziniert oder beleidigt sein soll. Er verengt seine Augen. Sein eisblauer Blick durchbohrt meine Gedanken wie Röntgenstrahlen. Ich muss wegschauen. Mir wird heiß und kalt auf einmal. Ein Gefühl wie auf dem Schulhof.

„Aus irgendeinem Grund scheinen Sie das Abenteuer nur noch in Büchern zu suchen.“

„Aha“, sage ich trocken. „Und soll mich das jetzt beeindrucken?“

„Sollte es.“

Menschen werden auf uns aufmerksam, werfen uns skeptische Blicke zu, so als wollten sie fragen: Kennen die sich? Redet man so mit einem Fremden? Warum er und nicht ich?

„Woher kennen Sie überhaupt das Ende, wenn Sie nicht einmal wissen, welches Buch ich lese?“

„Es ist doch immer dasselbe. Entweder der Täter ist schizophren oder der böse Zwilling von irgendjemandem.“ Plötzlich lehnt er sich zu mir herunter. Sein heißer Atem an meinem Ohr, als er sagt: „Wenn Sie mal ein richtiges Abenteuer erleben wollen, wissen Sie ja, wo Sie mich finden.“

Ich bin zu perplex, zu erregt, zu starr, um zu antworten. Die U-Bahn fährt in den Bahnhof King’s Cross / St. Pancras ein. Ein Schwall Menschen ergießt sich aus der U-Bahn hinaus auf den Bahnsteig und ich kann ihm nur noch mit trockenem Mund hinterherschauen, als er mit einem unbeschwerten Satz aus der U-Bahn springt. Der Becher wird in einen Mülleimer geworfen und mit den Händen in den Taschen stolziert er ohne sich noch einmal umzublicken Richtung Hammersmith & City Line.

Die Türen fallen zu. Den Krimi in meiner Hand starre ich über mein Smartphone hinweg ins Leere, ein stummes Lachen bleibt mir in der Kehle stecken, ich spüre ein Kribbeln irgendwo, ein Jucken in meinen Händen, als hätte jemand einen Schalter umgelegt.

 

*

Viertel nach 11. Das Rütteln des leeren Zuges lullt mich in einen Zustand dämmriger Vertrautheit. Die Stationen der Northern Line reihen sich aneinander wie Perlen auf einer Perlenkette. Camden Town – Mornington Crescent – Euston. Man ist noch gar nicht richtig wach, wird sanft hineingeschaukelt in das hektische Großstadtleben. Mit jeder Station wird der Zug etwas voller, Menschen steigen ein, kaum einer steigt aus, der Herzschlag erhöht sich. Ich balle meine linke Hand zu einer Faust. Eine Frau, die keiner kennt, kündigt den nächsten Halt an. King’s Cross / St. Pancras. Wir fahren ein, das übliche Scharren von Schuhsohlen, das Auf und Zu der Türen und das ewige Mind the gap!, das nur noch am Rande der Wahrnehmung vorbeischwebt wie ein Gespenst.

Die Türen fallen zu. Bemüht beiläufig schaue ich mich um. Meine Blicke schweifen über ausdruckslose fahle Gesichter, während ein einziger Gedanke durch meinen Kopf rattert wie auf Schienen: Er ist es nicht – er ist es nicht... und der ist es auch nicht. Jemanden zu suchen, der nicht da ist, dauert länger, als jemanden zu finden, den man gar nicht sucht.

Ich schnaufe und schließe die Augen, muss kurz über mich selber lachen. Wie ich mich überall nach ihm umsehe, in jede Richtung schiele, und mir einfach komisch vorkomme in dem schicken Seidenhemd, das ich sonst nur zu Anlässen anziehe, die immer seltener werden.

Entschlossen dieser albernen Verliebtheit ein Ende zu setzen, ziehe ich den Reißverschluss meiner Jacke zu und verschränke die Arme stolz vor meiner Brust. Du bist vierundvierzig, mein Gott!, ermahne ich mich innerlich und schüttele den Kopf. Und bevor ich mich in zuviel panische Selbstreflektion hineinsteigern kann, erreiche ich meine Station und laufe in kaltem Nieselregen Richtung Krankenhaus.

Eine alberne Verliebtheit, mehr nicht. Begegnungen in der U-Bahn. Heimliche Blicke. Der Wunsch das eigene Leben zu einem Film zu machen. Auf eine Leinwand zu projizieren, nur um der unausweichlichen Tatsache aus dem Weg zu gehen, dass dein Leben nun einmal so ist wie es ist. Vielleicht hast du es nicht so gewollt, aber ändern kannst du es jetzt auch nicht mehr. Oder doch?

Oder doch?

Die Frage beschäftigt mich noch eine Weile. In der Kantine machen die Kollegen ein paar Scherze, um sich wach zu halten, Mike, der sich bekleckert hat, wischt einen Ketchupfleck auf seinem Kittel breit, er lacht über sich selbst und alle anderen mit ihm. Ich bekomme es kaum mit. „Ist was, John?” Constance legt ihre weiche Hand auf meinen Oberarm. Es fühlt sich gut an, aber nicht richtig. Ein kalter Schauer läuft mir über den Rücken.

„Ja, ist alles in Ordnung, nur ein bisschen müde.“

Ich schiebe einen kalten Streifen Pommes in meinen Mund und kaue gedankenverloren darauf herum.

„Es ist nur“, nuschele ich und spüre ihren aufmerksamen Blick von der Seite, als ich kurz davor bin einen elementaren Gedanken zu greifen. „Ach, nichts.“ Ich verwerfe ihn oder vielmehr entgleitet er mir wie ein nasser Fisch. Das ausgeblendete Kantinengeplauder wird lauter um mich herum. Es surrt wie in einem Bienenstock. Geschirrgeklimper, Geplauder, gelegentliches Gelächter, alles verschwimmt zu einer Masse an Lärm, die ich nur schwer ertragen kann.

Ich stelle mein Tablett zurück in den Abräumwagen und schlurfe durch die Gänge zum Waschraum. Ich werfe eine Pille aus einer kleinen weißen Dose in meinen Mund und spüle sie mit einer handvoll Wasser herunter.

Diazepam. Ich versuche davon loszukommen. Doch je seltener ich es nehme, desto öfter schleichen sie sich an. Die Panikattacken. Ich spüre es an meinen schwitzigen Händen. Der Lärmpegel um mich herum steigt und ich kann mich kaum noch konzentrieren, während ich mich nervös nach den Ausgängen umsehe.

Ich versuche es jetzt mit Joggen.

Um 6 Uhr morgens, wenn ich ohnehin nicht mehr schlafen kann, schleiche ich mich aus dem Haus und laufe die Hügel von Hampstead hinauf. Anfangs brauchte ich eine dreiviertel Stunde für eine Strecke, die ich jetzt in zwanzig Minuten schaffe. Ich laufe durch die ruhigen Gassen dem beginnenden Morgen entgegen. Die Luft brennt frisch auf meiner Haut. Doch ich genieße all das. Den stechenden Schmerz in meiner Brust, in meinen Waden, als es nur noch bergauf geht, allein mit meinem Atem zu sein und dem stetigen Rhythmus, der durch das gedämpfte Geräusch von Trainingsschuhen auf rauem Asphalt entsteht. Irgendwann ist der Schmerz überwunden, ab da ist es leichter, ich erreiche die Hügelspitze, über die eine Hauptstraße Richtung Innenstadt führt. Busse, graue Vauxhalls und schwarze Land Rover rauschen an mir vorbei. Ich schließe die Augen und atme und stelle mir vor, es wäre das Meer. Ich laufe über den Zebrastreifen hinein in den Wald auf der anderen Seite. Ich stemme die Arme gegen ein schiefes Holzgeländer und mache ein paar Dehnungsübungen. Mein rasselnder Atem beruhigt sich langsam und irgendwann stehe ich nur noch da und genieße die Aussicht über die erwachende Stadt. Ein grauer Nebel hängt in der Ferne über den Hochhäusern. Die Bäume rascheln im Wind. Ein merkwürdiger Kontrast. Caspar David Friedrich hätte ein Bild davon gemalt, denke ich und mache ein Photo mit meinem Smartphone. Ein schwerer Ast hängt im Bild, in der Ferne verschwimmt die Stadt zu einer schweren grauen Masse. Bald werde ich wieder dort unten sein, mit ihr verschwimmen und die Stunden bis zum Abend zählen.

 

*

 

Die Wochen vergehen. Ein dumpfes Gefühl der Leere breitet sich in mir aus wie feuchter Schimmel an den Wänden. In der U-Bahn lese ich meinen Krimi zu Ende. Es war der böse Zwilling. Ich lächle kurz und schaue mich um. Ich würde es ihm zu gerne sagen, doch er taucht nicht mehr auf. Die Tage werden kürzer – so heißt es doch, wenn es November wird. Doch für mich ziehen sie sich endlos dahin. Ein ewiger graublauer Nebel hängt über der Stadt. Die scharfe Nordwind bringt den Winter, rüttelt an den Türen der Bistros, zerrt die letzten Blätter von den Ästen. Alle Hoffnung schwindet dahin.

Ich muss damit klar kommen.

Vor dem Kaffeeautomaten fragt Constance, ob wir nach der Arbeit noch einen trinken gehen. Sie errötet dabei. Es ist schon lange her, dass Gesichter wegen mir errötet sind.

„Du bist immer so verschlossen, John“, sagt sie geknickt, als ich ihre Einladung höflich ablehne.

„Ich weiß, es tut mir leid. Es ist nur...“, ich bringe meinen Gedanken nicht zu Ende. Der Pieper in der Tasche meines Kittels unterbricht uns. „Ich muss los!“, sage ich und eile den hellbeleuchteten Flur hinunter. Ich spüre ihre Blicke im Nacken, mir wird heiß im Gesicht und ich bin froh, dass wir unterbrochen wurden. Sie wird es nicht verstehen, denke ich mir und beiße die Zähne aufeinander.

In einer fließenden Bewegung pirsche ich zwischen zwei sich schließende Fahrstuhltüren. Der Fahrstuhl ist leer. Ich atme kurz durch und drücke auf die 0.

Die Notaufnahme ist nicht so wie man sie aus dem Fernsehen kennt. Es passiert nicht oft, dass man aus der Kardiologie hier her gerufen wird. Meistens kommen die Leute mit einem starken Sonnenbrand oder mit Kopfschmerzen und sitzen stundenlang herum. Es sei denn es kommt zu einem Ernstfall – Massenpanik in einer Disco, ein Zug entgleist oder...

„Schießerei mit anschließender Massenkarambolage auf der London Bridge. Mehrere Leute verletzt.“

...dann bricht Hektik aus.

Schwester Louise empfängt mich und leitet mich durch einen Raum voller angstverzerrter Gesichter direkt in OP-Saal 4. Sie gibt mir knappe Instruktionen. Feuert sie ab wie Pistolenschüsse. „Sherlock Holmes, 36. Angeschossen. Die Kugel traf ihn im Brustbereich. Keine Austrittswunde.“ Ich betrachte die Röntgenaufnahme, die die Schwester mir reicht. Die Kugel ging durch seine Leber und steckt jetzt vermutlich in seiner unteren Hohlvene fest. Ein paar Rippen sind gebrochen, vermutlich von der Herzdruckmassage.

„Es kam zum vorübergehenden Herzstillstand. Durch Wiederbelebungsmaßnahmen war es den Sanitätern möglich den Patienten zu stabilisieren.“

Im Vorraum des OPs wasche ich mir Hände und Unterarme mit Seife und Wasser und schlüpfe nach gründlicher Desinfektion in OP-Schürze und Handschuhe, die zwei Gehilfen bereithalten. Ab hier brauche ich nur noch zu funktionieren. Das fiel mir immer schon leichter, als mich im Chaos des Alltags zurecht zu finden. Hier weiß ich, was zu tun ist. Ich halte die Strippen in der Hand. Gebe nüchtern Anweisungen, atme ruhig in meinen klammen Mundschutz. Wäge Risiken ab, beschränke sie auf ein Minimum.

„Ok, dann wollen wir mal“, sage ich mehr zu mir selbst, als ich den OP-Saal betrete. Der Patient liegt vor mir auf der Trage. Der Anästhesist überprüft seine Werte. Vitalzeichen unter dem Durchschnitt. Ich werfe einen flüchtigen Blick in sein Gesicht.

„Das gibt’s doch nicht.“

„Was? Ist alles in Ordnung, Doctor?“

„Ja“, sage ich, aus meiner vorübergehenden Trance erwachend. „Es ist nur, ich kenne diesen Mann!“

 

*

 

Es gab Komplikationen. Wie vermutet ist es nach der Entfernung der Kugel zu Blutungen gekommen. Es ist kurz nach 21 Uhr. Der Patient liegt im Aufwachraum. Ich habe den Mundschutz runtergezogen und stehe allein vor dem Kaffeeautomaten und telefoniere. Die Lampen surren, während ich darauf warte, dass jemand abnimmt. Ein Geräusch wie man es immer nur nachts hört. Der Körper ist erschöpft, die Sinne geschärft.

„Hey, tut mir leid“, säusele ich sanft in den Hörer. Eine Krankenschwester wirft mir einen Blick zu. „Es ist leider etwas später geworden. Ich mach mich jetzt auf den Weg, ok? – eine Dreiviertelstunde, eine Stunde höchstens!“

Ich schiebe meine Hände in meinen schwarzen Wintermantel und laufe durch die zugigen Straßen des Barbicanviertels Richtung U-Bahn. Es ist ruhig. Hin und wieder Gelächter aus einem Pub. Menschen, die der nasskalten Luft trotzend in ihren dünnen Anzügen vor den Kneipen stehen und lautstark plaudern. Ich winke kurz in das Fox, der Stammkneipe des Krankenhauspersonals. Ein paar Kollegen sind in einer Nische am Fenster versackt. Constance, schon etwas betrunken, macht dem Chefarzt unserer Abteilung schöne Augen. Sie schiebt ihre Hand in ihren Nacken, durch ihr zitronenblondes langes Haar und neigt ihren Kopf in einer verführerischen Geste zur Seite. Der Blick lang und glasig auf ihren Kollegen gerichtet, das Gesicht gerötet. Ein kurzer Schatten des Bedauerns, als sie mich sieht.

Der Bahnsteig ist leer um diese Uhrzeit. Ein paar einsame Gestalten schleichen herum, jeder hängt seinen Gedanken nach, als uns ein lauwarmer Wind aus dem U-Bahnschacht entgegenschlägt. Die U-Bahn fährt ein, Türen springen auf, erschöpft lasse ich mich auf die Sitzbank sinken. Ich nehme eine zerknitterte Ausgabe des Evening Standards, die jemand auf dem Platz neben mir hat liegen lassen. Dutzende Verletzte bei Massenkarambolage auf der London Bridge, lautet die Schlagzeile auf dem Titelblatt. Nervös schlage ich die Seite um. Bei dem Versuch einen Drogenring hochzunehmen, kam es auf der London Bridge zur Katastrophe. Detective Inspector Lestrade, der den Unglücksort zu spät erreichte, äußert sein tiefempfundenes Bedauern. Auch ein Mann aus seinem Team sei bei diesem Vorfall schwer verletzt worden.

Ich betrachte das Foto des Inspectors unter dem Bericht und erkenne den Mann, der den Flur vor dem OP-Saal auf- und abgelaufen ist wie ein Tiger in einem Käfig. Auch wenn er auf dem Foto einen wesentlich souveräneren Eindruck macht, als der Mann mit dem vor Sorge verzerrten Gesicht und dem zerknitterten Trenchcoat, der wie ein altes verwaschenes Laken von seinem Körper hing.

King’s Cross / St. Pancras. Ein paar Passagiere zerren ihre Rollkoffer in den Zug. Die Türen schlagen wieder zu. Mit leerem Gesicht starre ich vor mich hin auf den freien Stehplatz neben der Tür. Ein zerknickter Pappbecher rollt auf dem Boden hin und her. Die Hand auf der Zeitung in meinem Schoß ballt sich zur Faust. Ich beiße die Zähne aufeinander.

Zuhause gieße ich mir einen guten Whiskey ein und setze mich mit meinem Laptop in die dunkle Küche. Ein paar Äste kratzen von außen am Fenster. Ich nehme einen Schluck und lege mein Kinn auf meine zusammengeschlagenen Hände. Nach einigem Zögern gebe ich seinen Namen in die Suchmaschine ein.

 

_thescienceofdeduction.co.uk_

_Mein Name ist Sherlock Holmes, der einzige Consulting Detective weltweit._

_Ich werde hier nicht näher darauf eingehen, wie ich tue, was ich tue, denn Sie würden es ohnehin nicht verstehen. Wenn Sie ein Problem haben, das ich für Sie lösen kann, kontaktieren Sie mich unter meiner Adresse in der 221B Baker Street, London. Bitte nur interessante Fälle._

_Es läuft wie folgt:_

_Ich schaue mir alles genau an._  
_Daraus ziehe ich dann meine Schlüsse._  
_Sobald ich alles Unmögliche ausgeschlossen habe, ist das, was übrig bleibt, so verrückt es auch scheinen mag, zwangsläufig die Wahrheit._

_Wenn Sie also Hilfe bei irgendetwas benötigen, kontaktieren Sie mich, und wir schauen, ob Ihr Anliegen meine Mühe wert ist._

Ich greife blind zu meinem Glas und nehme noch einen Schluck von dem honigwarmen Whiskey. Ein Schmunzeln liegt auf meinen Lippen und mich beschleicht der aufregende Gedanke, dass Sherlock Holmes irgendwie ein Arsch ist.

 

*

 

Am nächsten Morgen komme ich pünktlich zur Visite. So ist die Abmachung. Meine OP, mein Patient, ich übernehme die Verantwortung.

Mit nur fünf Stunden Schlaf stehe ich eingepfercht zwischen schläfrigen Berufspendlern in Anzügen und geschwätzigen Teenagern in Schuluniform. Es beginnt mit dem Gedränge im Fahrstuhl, der uns zu den Gleisen bringt, und endet mit dem Gedränge an den Rolltreppen in Moorgate. Er ist mein Patient, versuche ich mir einzureden, so aufgeregt wie damals auf dem Weg zur Schule, als ich mich in das neue Mädchen in meiner Klasse verliebt habe. Heute weiß ich nicht einmal mehr ihren Namen. Ich muss kurz darüber schmunzeln, als ich mir in einem nahegelenen Café einen Kaffee zum Mitnehmen bestelle.

Die Verkäuferin schaut mich hinter dem Tresen an, sie sammelt all ihre ihr verbliebene Kraft, um ihre Frage noch einmal zu formulieren.

„Milch und Zucker?“

„Nein danke!“

 

*

 

Ich rücke meinen Schlips gerade und zusammen mit meinem schusseligen Assistenzarzt betrete ich das Patientenzimmer schräg gegenüber von der Krankenschwesternstation.

„Mr. Holmes, wie geht es Ihnen heute Morgen?“

Ein Schmunzeln umspielt seine farblosen Lippen. Ich erwarte einen Schimmer der Erkenntnis in seinen wässrigen blassblauen Augen zu sehen, doch er scheint auf seinem Morphiumtrip zu schweben wie auf einem fliegenden Teppich.

„Mr. Holmes, ich bin Dr. John Watson, ich habe Sie gestern operiert. Können Sie sich daran erinnern, was Ihnen passiert ist?“

Er schnauft und schüttelt kaum merklich den Kopf. Ich erkläre ihm, was mit ihm passiert ist, in welchem Zustand er sich befand, als man ihn ins Krankenhaus eingeliefert hat, und dass er nur knapp mit dem Leben davon gekommen ist.

„Wann kann ich nach Hause?“, knurrt er mit flachem Atem. Er schnauft und zischt und ich erkläre ihm, dass seine Rippen gebrochen sind.

„Unsinn, mir geht es bestens“, keucht er und ich werfe ihm einen strengen Blick zu.

„Vor allem aber müssen wir aufpassen, dass sich Ihre Wunde nicht entzündet. Sonst kann es nämlich schnell zu einem Abszess kommen und wir müssen erneut operieren.“

Ich ziehe einen Schemel heran und setze mich zu ihm ans Bett.

„Mr. Holmes, Sie werden eine ganze Zeit nicht nach Hause kommen.“

 

*

 

Am frühen Abend schaue ich noch einmal nach ihm. Er erwacht aus einer Art Dämmerschlaf, als ich leise durch die Tür trete.

„Doctor!“, flüstert er, ein Lächeln liegt auf seinen Lippen. Die dunklen Locken nassgeschwitzt. Ich drücke auf den Lichtschalter, überfordert blinzelt er gegen das grelle Licht an.

„Ich werde mir jetzt noch einmal Ihre Nähte ansehen“, sage ich etwas einfühlsamer als nötig.

„Ist das nicht Sache der Krankenschwestern?“, flüstert er amüsiert und zieht bei der leisesten Berührung die Luft scharf ein. „Versuchen Sie ruhig zu atmen“, säusele ich konzentriert, während ich ihm das Pflaster von seiner Brust ziehe. Er zischt und lacht unter Schmerzen. „Wie ist er ausgegangen?“

„Hm?“

„Der Krimi?“

Ich schaue überrascht zu ihm auf. Wir lächeln uns an. Ich und der Mann aus der U-Bahn, in seinem jämmerlichen Zustand. Als hätten wir uns zufällig irgendwo getroffen, im Tate Modern vielleicht. Vielleicht hätten wir uns dasselbe Bild angesehen und wären danach einen Kaffee trinken gegangen.

Er hustet trocken, ich reiche ihm das Wasser. „Mr. Holmes, wissen Sie eigentlich, wie glücklich Sie sich schätzen können? Sie sind sozusagen von den Toten zurückgekehrt. Dafür gibt es hier einen Namen. Wir nennen das den Lazaruseffekt.“

Sherlock... Mr. Holmes schaut mich unbeeindruckt an.

„Ihr hoher Blutverlust führte zu einem Herzstillstand, Mr. Holmes. Ich schlage vor, Sie lassen es in nächster Zeit ruhig angehen. Keine Schießerein, keine Hetzjagden durch London, kein was auch immer es ist, was sie tun.“

„Argh, langweilig.“ Sherlock lächelt. Sein Gesicht ist mit einem Film glänzenden Schweißes überzogen. Ich lege meine Hand auf seine Stirn, um sicher zu gehen, dass er kein Fieber hat.

„Ruhen Sie sich ein bisschen aus.“

„Sie wissen, was ich tue?“, säuselt er mit geschlossenen Augen, meine Hand noch auf seiner Stirn. Ich lasse sie dort.

„Hm?“

„Haben Sie mit Lestrade gesprochen? War er hier?“

Er öffnet die Augen. Sein wässriger Blick mustert mich interessiert, trifft mich mit einer solchen Wucht, dass ich für einen Augenblicke vergesse, wo wir uns befinden. Den Zustand seines geschwächten Körpers. Die Schläuche, die an Brust, Armen und Unterleib befestigt sind. Das stete Piepen des EKGs.

„Ich habe Sie gestern im Internet gesucht“, sage ich. Ich nehme die Hand von seiner Stirn und versuche so beiläufig wie möglich zu klingen. Wir wussten ja gar nichts über Sie, als Sie hier eintrafen. Interessante Seite, the science of deduction…” Ich kritzele etwas auf meinem Anamneseblock herum, spüre Sherlocks Blick auf mir wie siedend heißes Wasser.

„Beeindruckt?“

Ich schnaube.

„Sie sagen, Sie erkennen einen Softwareentwickler an seiner Krawatte und einen Flugzeugpiloten an seinem linken Daumen.“

„Und?“ Sherlock wirkt konsterniert, das Lachen bleibt mir in der Kehle stecken.

„Ich weiß nicht, das scheint mir doch sehr weit hergeholt.“

Sherlock seufzt und sinkt zurück in sein Kissen.

„Müssen Sie nicht nach Hause zu ihrem Sohn? Die Nanny wird nicht ewig auf ihn aufpassen können.“

„Was sagen Sie da?“

Mein Blick schießt hoch. Sherlock atmet ruhig durch leicht geöffnete Lippen. Die Augen geschlossen. Lange dunkle Wimpern auf weicher wachsfarbener Haut. Ein perfekter Bogen, gezogen wie mit einem Pinsel. Er schläft. Ich wende meinen Blick ab und seufze. Mit einem Gefühl nüchterner Beklommenheit verlasse ich das Zimmer und mache mich eine halbe Stunde später auf dem Weg nach Hause.

 

*

 

„Was Sie da gestern gesagt haben“, ich ziehe ihm vorsichtig das Pflaster ab und inspiziere seine Nähte, „woher wussten Sie das?“

Sherlock atmet ruhig in seinen Bauch. Mit so wenig Druck wie möglich streiche ich ein frisches Pflaster auf seine flache, papierweiße Brust.

„Ich habe es mir erschlossen“, krächzt er durch zusammengebissene Zähne.

„Wie?“

Er hebt einen Arm und greift nach meiner linken Hand. Ein Schauer jagt durch meinen Körper. Ich erstarre. Es ist mir nicht unbekannt dieses Gefühl. Die Erregung angesichts der Gefahr, die sich hinter einem Menschen verbirgt. Die unter seiner Haut vibriert wie Elektrizität. Wie ein leises Versprechen, das eine Sehnsucht in mir weckt, von der ich niemals dachte, dass sie in mir schlummert. „Sie waren einmal verheiratet. Es muss Sommer gewesen sein oder kurz danach. Hier sieht man noch die Stelle, wo Sie den Ring getragen haben.“ Es stimmt, ich habe einen sommerbraunen Teint. Nur dort wo ich den Ring getragen habe, ist die Haut noch fahl, ein verwaschenes Weiß vom vorletzten Sommer, schmerzhafte Erinnerung an eine Zukunft, die ich mir immer gewünscht habe, aber niemals hatte. Ein Frauenlachen am Strand, blonde strähnige Haare werden zur Seite gestrichen, Wein und Pizza im Sand, nackte Füße, von Wellen getragener weißer Schaum, der sich wütend um unsere Knöchel wirft.

„Sie war nicht das, wofür Sie sie gehalten haben.“ Sherlock verengt seine Augen, mustert meinen Ringfinger und dann mein trauriges Gesicht. „Oder vielleicht war sie genau das, wofür Sie sie gehalten haben. Sie haben sie verlassen, sonst würden Sie den Ring vermutlich noch immer tragen. Sie scheinen mir eher der sentimentale Typ zu sein.“

„Woher wollen Sie das wissen?“

Ich kralle mich an den Gitterstreben seines Bettes fest, starre verbissen vor mich hin.

Er hebt seinen Arm, schiebt einen langen, sehnigen Finger unter den Kragen meines Hemdes. Ich bekomme eine Gänsehaut, als ich seine kalte Haut an meinem warmen Hals spüre. Er verharrt einen Moment an meinem Puls. Ich schließe die Augen. Dort kann ich es kaum verbergen, die Welle der Gier, die mich erfasst und meinen gesamten Körper flutet.

„Hier“, sagt er heiser und zieht an der silbernen Kette um meinen Hals, bis die Hundemarke, die daran befestigt ist, aus meinem Kragen springt. Ich schaue an mir herunter. Er nimmt die Plakette zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger und für einen Moment ist es, als spiegelte sich ihr silbrigweißer Schimmer in seinen glänzenden Augen wider.

Er kämpft mit sich, als sein eigener Arm ihm zu schwer wird, und lässt ihn müde zurück auf seine Decke sinken. Der Moment ist verflogen.

„Sie sind ein ehemaliger Militärarzt, unfreiwillig aus dem Dienst entlassen worden, wahrscheinlich wurden Sie verwundet. Ich vermute Sie fühlen sich zu Menschen hingezogen, die Ihre Sucht nach Gefahr befriedigen. Sie sind nicht froh, den Krieg hinter sich gelassen zu haben...“

Er zögert, ich suche seinen Blick, der wie Röntgenstrahlen durch mich hindurchdringt, meinen gesamten Körper abtastet, und dann sagt er, in einem Ton, der irgendwo zwischen einer Feststellung und einer Frage hin und her schwankt:

„Sie vermissen ihn!“

Das Blut rauscht in meinen Adern. Ich beiße die Zähne aufeinander und ziehe die Luft scharf ein.

„Und das mit meinem Sohn? Woher wussten Sie das?“

Ich werde ungeduldig, fühle mich hilflos und seltsam erregt gegenüber jemandem, der alles über mich weiß und über den ich so gut wie nichts weiß. Und dennoch liegt ein Schimmer der Hoffnung in seinen Augen. Ein Schatten nur. Ein kindliches Flehen vielleicht endlich einmal von jemandem gesehen zu werden so wie er andere sieht.

„Sie nehmen mittags die U-Bahn zur Arbeit und fahren am späten Nachmittag nach Hause. Sie arbeiten halbtags, um sich um Ihr Kind zu kümmern, vermutlich gerade groß genug, um es ein paar Stunden bei einer Nanny zu lassen, die Sie sich durch Ihr Gehalt leisten können, aber noch nicht groß genug, um es den ganzen Tag allein zu lassen, ich schätze vier oder fünf.“

Seine Stimme verlässt ihn, er lässt den Kopf erschöpft zurück in das Kissen sinken.

„Aber woher wollen Sie wissen, dass ich einen Sohn habe. Ich könnte ebenso gut eine Tochter haben.“

Ich sinke zurück auf den Schemel. Ein schwaches Lächeln umspielt seine blassen Lippen.

„Ich habe euch gesehen“, sagt er. Seine Stimme ist jetzt viel sanfter. Wie ein warmer Sonnenstrahl am Morgen, der plötzlich durch einen Spalt zwischen den Vorhängen bricht.

„Vor ein paar Wochen hast du ihn mit zur Arbeit genommen. Er hat einen Pfirsich gegessen und irgendwann ist er ihm aus seinen kleinen Fingerchen geglitten und auf den Boden gefallen. Er hat ihn aufgehoben und wollte ihn weiteressen. Du hast immerzu mit ihm geschimpft und ihm erklärt, warum er den Pfirsich jetzt nicht mehr essen darf.“

„Er ist auf den Boden gefallen“, sage ich heiser.

„Ja!“

Ich schaue ihn an, er schaut mich an. Forschend, neugierig, ängstlich. Ein Moment der Stille, in der wir uns fragen, was wir suchen und ob wir es vielleicht gefunden haben. Tränenflüssigkeit rinnt aus seinen Augen. Er kann sie kaum noch offen halten. Plötzlich, als ich mir meiner selbst zu bewusst werde, werde ich verlegen. Ich räuspere mich und stehe von meinem Stuhl auf. „Sie sollten sich etwas ausruhen, Mr. Holmes.“

„Sherlock“, sagt er. Ein kraftloses Hauchen. „Bitte.“

„Sie sind mein Patient“, sage ich mit unnötiger Härte in einem verzweifelten Versuch mich aufrecht zu halten. Ohne seinen Blick zu suchen, der wie ein Scheinwerfer auf mich gerichtet ist, packe ich das Verbandszeug zusammen.

„Gehen Sie irgendwann einmal mit mir essen?“

„Ich glaube, dass das keine gute Idee ist.“

Er schluckt schwer. Das Sprechen bereitet ihm Schmerzen.

„Sie fühlen sich bloß gestellt. Und Sie wissen gar nichts über mich“, faselt er flachatmig. „Es wäre nur fair von mir, Ihnen die Gelegenheit zu geben mich besser kennenzulernen.“

„Ich habe Ihre Brust aufgeschnitten und Ihr Herz in den Händen gehalten“, sage ich und ziehe meinen Mund zu einem dünnen Strich. „Ich denke wir sind quitt.“

 

*

 

Der U-Bahnhof ist um diese Zeit wie ausgestorben. Ich steige in den leeren Fahrstuhl und lehne mit der Schulter gegen die Edelstahlverkleidung. Die Türen schließen sich. Ich seufze und warte die acht bis zehn Sekunden, dass sie sich wieder öffnen. Oben angekommenen ziehe meine Oyster Card aus der Gesäßtasche und drücke sie auf das Lesegerät. Mit meiner schweren Umhängetasche quetsche ich mich durch die Barriere. Ich nehme mir Arbeit mit nach Hause. Einen Haufen Papierkram. Protokolle und Berichte, die zu schreiben ich schon seit Wochen vor mir her schiebe.

Ein scharfer Wind fegt durch die leeren Einkaufsstraßen von Hampstead, trägt welke Blätter und trockene Schneekörner vor sich her. Die Geschäfte, abgesehen von dem immer offenen Tesco-Supermarkt, haben bereits geschlossen. Der warme Dunst der Gaslaternen ergießt sich über dem rauen Asphalt der Heath Street und taucht die düsteren Fassaden der viktorianischen Reihenhäuser in ein trübes senfgelbes Licht. Ein paar Menschen verlassen plaudernd das Everyman Cinema und ich versuche mich daran zu erinnern, wann ich das letzte Mal im Kino war. Es waren glückliche, unbeschwerte Tage. Zumindest dachte ich das. Die Erinnerung daran saugt sich voll wie ein Lappen, mit bitterer schwarzer Galle, die Haare, das Meer, der leere Pappkarton, der nach Pizza riecht, Hände, die beim Sex meinen Rücken zerkratzen, ein Lächeln wirkt nur noch gequält, wirkt nur noch gestellt wie auf einem Foto, das in meinen Händen verkokelt, ein Loch in das schöne Gesicht brennt, bis es irgendwann ganz verschwindet.

Gegen das nasskalte Wetter anschniefend biege ich in die Church Row. Die Glocke läutet zur vollen Stunde, holt mich mit einem Schlag in die Realität zurück. Dorthin, wo ich nur noch Arzt bin und Vater, ein namenloser Berufspendler in der U-Bahn. Vielleicht war es das, was ich damals vor ein paar Wochen in ihm gesehen habe. Die Möglichkeit wieder ein Mensch zu sein. Jemand, der tastet, schmeckt und fühlt. Selbst erlebt, selbst ist und selbst neue Wirklichkeiten schafft. Eine Hand auf einer Brust, ein Kuss im Verborgenen, ein heiseres Flüstern im Ohr. Worte, die längst keine mehr sind. Ein stilles Flehen auf den Lippen. Die fremde Hand auf meiner Hose, meinem Becken, meinem Bauch.

Alles, was ich will, ist ein Kuss, denke ich und taste keuchend nach meinem Haustürschlüssel. Überall berührt zu werden. Begehrt zu werden. Ein Mann zu sein in den Armen von einem anderen. Eine seltsame Vorstellung, denke ich, und berühre mich überall dort, wo ich berührt werden möchte. Und doch so echt.

 

*

 

Die folgenden Tage halte ich mich von seinem Zimmer fern. Ich überlasse es den Schwestern nach dem rechten zu sehen. Sie sagen, er fragt nach mir. Ich tue es etwas peinlich berührt ab. „Rufen Sie mich nur in Notfällen“, sage ich und schultere meine Tragetasche. Doch der Notfall kommt schneller als erwartet. Um 7 Uhr morgens an einem Samstag rufen Sie mich aus dem Krankenhaus an. Im Dunkeln taste ich nach meinem Handy.

„Ja?“, seufze ich und wische mir schläfrig über das Gesicht. „Was ist mit Dr. Moore?“, knurre ich und schiebe meine Beine aus dem Bett, bemüht mich in eine aufrechte Position zu bringen. Kraftloses Gefasel, bevor ich fähig bin auch nur einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen.

„Bereiten Sie ihn vor, ich bin in einer Stunde da.“

Im Badezimmer spritze ich mir kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht und putze mir die Zähne. Kritisch betrachte ich mich dabei im Spiegel. Die dunklen Schatten unter meinen Augen, das strähnige Haar. Ich fahre mir mit der Hand über das raue Kinn. Ich bräuchte dringend eine Rasur, bevor das Geplauder im Krankenhaus wieder losgeht, aber dafür ist keine Zeit.

Ich wecke den Kleinen und ziehe ihn im Halbdunkel das anbrechenden Tages an. Er murrt und wischt sich mit den Fäusten die Augen aus. „Daddy, warum müssen wir so früh aufstehen?“, knurrt er.

In der Küche beiße ich hastig in meinen verbrannten Toast und spüle ihn mit dem Tee von gestern Abend herunter. Ich verziehe das Gesicht, als der Fenchel-Anis-Kümmel-Geschmack des Alltags mich mit einem Schlag wach macht. Ich schütte den Rest in den Ausguss.

„Hast du aufgegessen?“

Henry sitzt am Küchentisch, schlürft Johannisbeersaft aus seinem roten Plastikbecher. Er hält sich mit beiden Händen daran fest, steckt das Gesicht tief in den Becher, trinkt so langsam wie möglich in dem Versuch unseren hektischen Aufbruch hinauszuzögern, vermutlich in der Hoffnung, dass ich es dann vergesse oder es mir noch einmal anders überlegen werde.

„Komm schon, Großer, zieh dich an!“, rufe ich in die Küche, die angebissene Scheibe Toast liegt noch auf der Anrichte. Er rutscht von seinem Stuhl und schlurft mit einer klebrigen Johannisbeerschnute zu mir herüber in die Diele. Ich helfe ihm in seinen Anorak und binde ihm mit ruppiger Sorgfalt die Schnürsenkel zu. Ich lege mir selbst Mütze und Schal an und gebe ihm einen sanften Klaps auf den Rücken. „Los!“

Ein grauer Nebel hängt in den kahlen Baumkronen, als wir das Haus verlassen. Die Luft riecht nach Laub und nasser Friedhofserde. Irgendwo kräht eine Krähe und flattert davon. Der Nachbarshund wird wach und schickt sein wütendes Gebell in den Morgen. Ansonsten ist das Viertel hier ruhig, fast wie ausgestorben. Idyllisch, hat es Mary immer genannt. Doch seit sie fort ist, ist es hier nur noch stumpf und grau und so sehr Teil von mir wie ein tauber Arm.

 

*

 

„Mr. Holmes, können Sie mich verstehen? Ihre Wunde hat sich wie wir bereits befürchteten entzündet. Eine Krankenschwester fand Sie heute Morgen mit hohem Fieber, Sie waren kaum ansprechbar. Wir mussten sofort handeln.“

Sherlock leckt sich mit der Zunge über seine trockenen Lippen, durch seine verklebten Wimpern schaut er mich an. Vergeblich warte ich auf ein Zeichen dafür, dass meine Worte zu ihm durchdringen.

„Im Zuge der Operation haben wir den Abszess, den wir fanden, entfernt, zusammen mit einem Teil Ihrer Leber. Wir“, ich zögere kurz, als er noch immer nicht auf das Gesagte reagiert, „werden Ihnen Antibiotika verabreichen, um weiteren Entzündungen vorzubeugen.“

Ich schaue ihn erwartungsvoll an. Ein dünner Schweißfilm überzieht sein kreideweißes Gesicht, in seinen müde blinzelnden Augen liegt der Ausdruck von Schläfrigkeit und stumm erlittenen Schmerzes.

„Außerdem sollten Sie ihre Morphiumdosis nicht dauernd runterdrehen. Der Stress, den Sie durch die Schmerzen erleiden, hilft Ihrem Körper nicht dabei, sich zu erholen.“

Ein tonloses Ächzen entrinnt seiner Kehle. Er versucht zu sprechen.

„Bitte?“

Die Krankenschwester wirft mir einen irritierten Blick zu. Ich greife die Metallstreben seines Bettes und beuge mich zu ihm herunter.

„Sherlock“, sagt er. Seine Stimme ist kaum mehr als heißer Atem in meinem Ohr. Ich kräusele meine Lippen.

„Ruhen Sie sich etwas aus, ok?“, sage ich einen Ton sanfter und drehe die Morphiumdosis hoch.

 

*

 

„Kommt ihn eigentlich mal irgendjemand besuchen?“, frage ich Constance im Schwesternzimmer. „Nicht dass ich wüsste“, sagt sie und verfolgt die Seifenoper im Fernsehen. Sie wickelt ihre immerkalten Hände um ihre dampfende Tasse und nimmt einen vorsichtigen Schluck. Der Duft von heißer Pfefferminze steigt in den Raum und vermischt sich mit dem Geruch von billigem Bohnerwachs und Desinfektionsspray.

„Dieser grummelige Typ im Trenchcoat. Inspector sowieso“, sagt sie und nimmt noch einen Schluck. „Achso, gestern war noch so ein mürrischer Schnösel im Dreiteiler da“, nuschelt sie geistesabwesend, während sie noch immer in den Fernseher starrt. „Ziemlich aufgeblasener Typ, wenn du mich fragst. Und so eine kleine piepsige Kleine aus der Pathologie. Vielleicht seine Freundin. Sie schien mir jedenfalls ziemlich vernarrt in ihn. Keine Ahnung, was mit der falsch läuft.“

„Ja“, schnaube ich und setze ein falsches Lachen auf. „Keine Ahnung.“ Ich kratze mich am Kopf und schaue mit leerem Blick aus dem Fenster. Menschen laufen über den Platz vor dem Gebäude, Taxis fahren vorbei, durchkreuzen meine Gedanken mit ihren grellschweifenden Scheinwerfern.

„Alles in Ordnung, John? Du wirkst so...“, sie beäugt mich misstrauisch, das betongraue Gesicht in meine Richtung gewandt, die einzige Farbe, die es abzubekommen scheint, kommt aus dem Fernseher.

„Hm? Ja, alles in Ordnung.“ Ich werfe meinen leeren Kaffeebecher in den Müll und verlasse den muffigen Pausenraum.

Auf der anderen Seite des Ganges klopfe ich an die Tür seines Zimmers und trete ein.

„Doctor“, knurrt er. „Wie komme ich zu der Ehre?“

Sherlock beeilt sich den Fernseher auszuschalten.

„Ich, ähm“, sagt er und kratzt sich mit der Fernbedienung am Kopf, „bin da irgendwie hängen geblieben!“, erklärt er einen Moment verlegen, als ich mitten in sein schlechtes Fernsehprogramm geplatzt bin.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass die Leute immer noch Eastenders schauen“, sage ich betont beiläufig und nehme auf dem Hocker vor seinem Bett Platz. Ich starre in seine Akte, ohne wirklich hinzusehen, gebe nur vor als Arzt hier zu sein, denn wenn ich es nicht täte, würden wir uns beide fragen müssen, was ich sonst in seinem Zimmer suche. Und dies ist eine verdammt gute Frage.

„Was macht Ihr Fieber, fühlen Sie sich besser?“, frage ich heiser. Ich lege die Akte bei Seite und fühle seine Temperatur an seiner Stirn. Erst mit dem Handrücken, dann mit der Handfläche.

„Etwas erhöht, aber normal“, murmele ich.

„Was ist mit Ihren Schmerzen?“, frage ich und lege meine flache Hand auf seine Rippen, übe vorsichtig Druck aus. „Ist es hier schon besser?“

Er verzieht das Gesicht und mustert mich mit tränennassen Augen.

„Und hier?“

„Besser“, presst er hervor. Er spannt seinen Oberkörper an und als ich die Hand wegnehme, fällt er wieder in sich zusammen.

„Sobald die Schmerzen besser werden, können wir überlegen, ob wir Sie nicht zur Physiotherapie schicken, um Ihre Muskeln wieder aufzubauen.“

Es ist jetzt schon fünf Wochen her. Auf dem Fensterbrett steht ein kleiner Plastiktannenbaum mit einer bunten Lichterkette, doch so richtig will Weihnachtsstimmung nicht aufkommen.

„Ich verstehe immer noch nicht so richtig, was Sie da tun“, sage ich, als ich versonnen zum Fenster hinausschaue. „Sind Sie so eine Art James Bond?“

„Besser“, raunt er, kraftlos in seinem Kissen versinkend. Ein seliges Lächeln liegt auf seinen Lippen, als sein Körper einen Schwall Endorphine ausschüttet, um den siedendheißen Schmerz, der in seinem Körper hochkocht, an den Rand seines Bewusstseins zu spülen.

Wir lauschen in die Stille. Mittlerweile sitze ich auf der Kante seines Bettes und zusammen schauen wir zu, wie der erste Schnee fällt. Weiße Flocken, die durch die Luft wirbeln wie in einer Schneekugel. Und plötzlich schaut alles aus den Fenstern und die Welt hält einen Moment den Atem an. Ich werde traurig, wenn ich an das vergangene Weihnachten denke, und noch trauriger, wenn ich an das denke, was vor mir liegt.

„Sie war eine Auftragskillerin“, sage ich mit einer Stimme, die so tief aus meiner Kehle kommt, dass sie klingt, als wäre sie die Stimme von jemand anderem.

„Mary! Ich weiß auch nicht, wie ich es all die Zeit nicht merken konnte. Aber plötzlich ergab alles einen Sinn. All die Anrufe von ihrer Freundin Beth, die sie plötzlich brauchte. Wahrscheinlich gab es diese Freundin nichtmal. Ich habe mich nach einem normalen Leben gesehnt. Sie sollte mir dieses Leben bieten. Und das hat sie auch. Wir waren glücklich. Haben uns dieses Haus in Hampstead gekauft, das wir uns überhaupt nicht leisten konnten, eine Familie gegründet. Und dann, von einem Tag auf dem anderen ist sie verschwunden, hinterlässt mir nichts als einen USB-Stick und einen Brief. Sie schrieb, ein alter Bekannter hätte sie gefunden und wäre hinter ihr her und dass, solange sie bei mir bleiben würde, ich und unser Sohn niemals in Sicherheit wären.“ Ich halte kurz inne und für eine Weile lausche ich nur Sherlocks ruhigem Atem hinter mir. „Wahrscheinlich hast du Recht, Sherlock“, sage ich irgendwann in einem Augenblick leiser Erkenntnis. „Wahrscheinlich habe ich all das in ihr gesehen und war einfach blind vor...“

Ich drehe mich zu ihm um. Er schläft. „Liebe“, beende ich meinen Gedanken und betrachte sein friedliches Gesicht. Die langen Wimpern, die kantigen Wangenknochen. Die Wochen im Krankenhaus haben an ihm gezehrt. Das Gesicht ist hager und eingefallen, doch hat es nichts an seiner eigenartigen Faszination, die es auf mich ausübte, eingebüßt. Der zornige Wille in seinen Augen an manchen Tagen und der Ausdruck sanfter Verlorenheit an anderen. Ich frage mich, ob er schon einmal geliebt hat. Oder selbst geliebt wurde. Oder ob er sich einfach in den Orkan seiner Arbeit wirft wie einer, der nichts zu verlieren hat.

Wer hat dich zu dem gemacht, der du bist, Sherlock Holmes?, frage ich mich innerlich und streiche ihm eine Locke aus der Stirn, zurück in das unfrisierte weiche Haar, das kaum noch an den perfekt gestylten Mann aus der U-Bahn erinnert, umgeben von einer Wolke aus Aftershave und teuren Haarprodukten und jener einzigartigen Note aus Stolz und Arroganz wie nur Männer wie er es sich leisten können. Männer wie er erinnern mich an Jagdhunde. Störrische, getriebene, niemals ruhende Wesen. Angetrieben durch ihre Eitelkeit, ihren Wissensdurst und Hunger. Und dabei macht sich keiner die Mühe hinter ihre Fassade zu blicken und zu erkennen, dass sich hinter all dem – Eitelkeit, Wissensdurst und Hunger – eine zerbrechliche Seele befindet, die sich danach sehnt geliebt zu werden und wenn überhaupt nur zu eitel ist, um sich dieses einzugestehen.

 

*

 

Am nächsten Morgen ist DI Lestrade zu Besuch.

Mit den Händen in den Taschen seiner Anzughose läuft er im Raum auf und ab und macht einen zerknirschten Gesichtsausdruck. Ein Gesicht wie ich es kaum anders kenne an dem ergrauten Detective Inspector.

Ich betrete wie üblich den Raum zur Visite, da ist er gerade dabei einen Fall zu schildern.

„Vielleicht sollten Sie Mr. Holmes eine Auszeit gönnen, Inspector“, mahne ich halb im Scherz und sehe mir Sherlocks Akte an. Ich kann ihm kaum in die Augen sehen. Er sitzt aufrecht im Bett, die Haare wie üblich zerzottelt und wüst. Ich schnappe nur peripher auf, über was die beiden sprechen. Lestrade mit garstiger heiserer Stimme redet in einem fort und Sherlock knurrt ab und zu, stellt eine Frage, fällt in einen merkwürdigen geistesabwesenden Zustand, irgendwo zwischen Schlaf und Wirklichkeit. „Ich muss nachdenken“, sagt er geschwächt und dreht seine Morphiumdosis herunter.

„Mr. Holmes, ich muss Ihnen wirklich davon abraten“, schalte ich mich ein, doch ich werde gar nicht wirklich wahrgenommen. Wie eine Fliege, die durch den Raum schwirrt, werde ich mit einer ungehaltenen Geste verscheucht.

Ich bitte den Inspector, mit mir hinaus in den Flur zu treten und frage ihn dort, was denn so wichtig sei, dass es nicht warten kann. Ob ihm keine anderen Männer zur Verfügung stehen.

In einer ruhigen Nische zieht er mich ins Vertrauen. „Hören Sie, Sherlock Holmes ist unser bester Mann. Wir sind kurz davor unseren Fall abzuschließen und dafür brauchen wir ihn!“

„Soviel ich weiß ist er noch nicht einmal Ihr Mann. Er ist Privatdetektiv. Also wenn Sie mich fragen, wirkt das alles ganz schön verzweifelt auf mich. Ich rate Ihnen dringend, ihn nicht mit Arbeit zu überhäufen. Sonst stehen Sie bald völlig ohne ihn da!“

Der Inspector zieht seine Lippen zu einem dünnen Strich und schaut in alle Richtungen. Der sorgevolle, übermüdete Ausdruck in seinen Augen sagt mir, dass er kein Unmensch ist, sondern dass er meine Worte ernsthaft – zumindest für einen Moment – in Erwägung zieht, bevor er sich wieder an mich wendet und sagt: „Sie wissen nicht, wie ernst die Lage ist, in der wir uns befinden.“ Damit geht er ab. Das Klackern seiner Absätze ist lange Zeit das einzige Geräusch im Korridor. Seine Schritte verhallen. Eine Tür wird aufgestoßen und fällt schwer zurück ins Schloss. Dann bin ich wieder allein mit meinen Gedanken und dem Surren der Neonröhren an der Decke. Seine Worte hinterlassen einen bitteren Nachgeschmack. Ich habe tatsächlich keine Ahnung, wie ernst die Lage ist, bis ich am späten Nachmittag Besuch bekomme. Ich will gerade meine Unterlagen zusammenräumen, da höre ich ein zaghaftes Klopfen an meiner Tür.

„Ja?“

Die Tür öffnet sich und eine schüchterne Krankenschwester schiebt ihren aschblonden Schopf durch den Spalt.

„Entschuldigen Sie, Dr. Watson. Da ist ein Mann, der sagt er sei Mr. Holmes’ Bruder. Er will mit Ihnen sprechen.“

„Oh Gott“, raune ich und brauche einen Moment, um mich zu sortieren. „Ja, lassen Sie ihn rein.“

Der Mann, der anschließend durch die Tür tritt (teurer Dreiteiler, straffe Schultern, herbe Whiskeynote), ist eine imposante Erscheinung. Mit einem selbstgefälligen falschen Grinsen flaniert er durch mein ungemütliches Büro und schaut sich interessiert um, bevor er sein Wort an mich richtet.

„Guten Tag, Dr. Watson, wie ich höre, geht es meinem Bruder schon viel besser.“

Ich schnaube.

„Wo haben Sie denn das gehört?“

Er lacht und stützt sich auf seinen geschlossenen Regenschirm wie auf einen Gehstock.

„Ich möchte, dass Sie seine Entlassungspapiere unterschreiben.“

Er stiert mir fest in die Augen. Mein Lachen bleibt mir in der Kehle stecken. Ich brauche einen Moment, um das auf die Reihe zu kriegen.

„Ihnen scheint nicht viel an Ihrem Bruder zu liegen, nicht wahr?“

Unbeeindruckt sortiere ich meine Papiere weiter, der Überzeugung, dass es sich hierbei nur um einen schlechten Scherz handeln kann.

„Nun, mir liegt viel an diesem Land.“

Ich schüttele ein Lachen ab und muss mich auf meinen Schreibtisch stützen, um mich unter Kontrolle zu kriegen.

„Und wenn Ihnen auch viel an diesem Land liegt, dann unterschreiben Sie seine Papiere.“

„Einen Teufel werde ich tun!“, fauche ich.

Der Mann tritt nahe an meinen Schreibtisch. Ruhig. Je ruhiger er ist, desto mehr kocht das Blut in meinen Adern. Er dreht den Bilderrahmen, der neben meinem Laptop steht und betrachtet das Foto darin. „Süß, der Kleine“, sagt er, mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Ihnen liegt doch sicher viel an ihm.“

„Wollen Sie mir drohen?“

Ich höre gellendes Gelächter. Ha-ha-ha. Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, etwas Komisches gesagt zu haben.

„Dr. Watson, wo denken Sie hin! Ich möchte Sie lediglich darauf hinweisen, dass wenn Sie Ihrem Sohn und vielen anderen Menschen in diesem Land eine Zukunft bieten wollen, Sie besser die Entlassungspapiere von Sherlock Holmes unterschreiben.“

„Er wird Ihnen nicht viel nützen, wenn er tot ist“, presse ich zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. Ich wage es nicht mehr ihm in die Augen zu sehen, doch ich spüre seinen Blick wie Feuer auf meinen Schultern brennen.

„Verlassen Sie mein Büro!“, bringe ich im Taumel irgendwo zwischen Wut, Zorn und bitterer Verzweiflung hervor. „Sonst rufe ich den Sicherheitsdienst.“

„Dr. Watson, wie außerordentlich töricht von Ihnen. Ich bin die Sicherheit und ich sage Ihnen: Entlassen Sie Sherlock Holmes.“

„Also doch, James Bond“, nuschele ich unverständlich.

„Wie bitte?“

„Wer sind Sie? M? Oder so jemand vom MI6?“

„Sie werden sich noch wünschen, ich wäre vom MI6.“

Das fiese Schmunzeln kehrt in sein Gesicht zurück. Schneidet sein Gesicht entzwei wie ein Riss in einem Eisblock.

Wir starren einander in die Augen. Blicke so scharf wie Messer, die tief in das Fleisch des anderen schneiden.

„Guten Tag, Dr. Watson!“

Damit geht er ab. Schwingt den Regenschirm dabei in einer schauerlichen unangemessenen Geste.

Ich weiß nicht, wie wir verblieben sind. Das ungewisse Gefühl darüber begleitet mich den ganzen restlichen Tag, sitzt mir schwer in den Knochen auf dem Weg zur U-Bahn. Ich höre Henry kaum zu, als wir in dem kleinen Fish & Chips Restaurant bei uns um die Ecke sitzen. Normalerweise beruhigt mich das am Ende eines Tages, das unbekümmerte Geschwatze kleiner Kinder, den Kopf voller Unfug und den Mund voller Chips. Doch statt darauf einzugehen, mahne ich ihn, vorsichtig mit dem Ketchup zu sein und wische ihm mit der Serviette den Mund ab.

 

*

 

„Ihr Bruder war neulich hier!“, bringe ich es endlich zur Sprache.

Sherlock wird hellhörig. Als ich in den Raum kam, stand er mit dem Rücken zu mir und saugte frische Luft durch das offene Fenster ein.

„Es ist eine Ewigkeit her, dass ich draußen war“, sagte er mit einem dünnen Lächeln auf den Lippen. Ich machte mir nicht die Mühe, das große Licht einzuschalten. Das Licht am Patientenbett genügte für die Untersuchung. Ich bat ihn auf der Bettkante Platz zu nehmen und tastete mit kalten Fingern seine Rippen ab.

„Hat er Ihnen gedroht?“, will er wissen.

„Ich weiß nicht.“

„John?“

Er sucht meinen Blick. Ich weiche ihm aus.

„Was wollte er?“

Ich hadere mit mir. Unsicher, ob ich mir nicht zu viel einrede. Ich will ihn nicht unnötig beunruhigen.

„Er wollte, dass ich Ihre Entlassungspapiere unterschreibe, anscheinend braucht er Sie bei irgendeiner Sache. Er sagt die Sicherheit des Landes steht auf dem Spiel.“ Ich lache über mich selbst, als ich mich die Worte sagen höre.

„Mycroft ist eine Drama Queen“, knurrt Sherlock und ich spüre das Spiel seiner Muskeln unter meinen Fingern, als er lacht.

Er sucht meinen Blick. Vielleicht, geht es mir durch den Kopf, will er mich beruhigen.

„Gut, ich denke, Sie können morgen mit der Physiotherapie beginnen.“

Sherlocks warmer Atem legt sich in meinen Hals, während ich ihn untersuche. Ich spüre meine wachsende Erregung darüber, schließe kurz die Augen, die Finger noch immer auf seiner Haut.

„Sherlock, bitte“, sage ich leise. Er legt einen Finger unter mein Kinn. Sein Atem streift meinen Kehlkopf, meine Pulsader, die empfindliche Stelle gleich hinter meinem Ohr. Ich grabe meine Hand in sein Haar, ein Teil versucht sich zu wehren, der andere will sich ihm hingeben.

Ich höre mich Unverständliches faseln. Aber es ist als würde meine Stimme nicht mehr zu meinem Körper gehören. Meine Hand krallt sich in das Laken neben ihm fest. Seine Hand stielt sich unter meinen Kittel, schleicht über mein Becken, meinen Hosenschlitz, die Innenseite meiner Schenkel.

Ich höre Stimmen im Flur. Das Scheppern von Geschirr. Schwestern, die die Tabletts vom Abendessen einsammeln.

„Ich“, rufe ich und greife panisch seine Hände. Ich wirbele im Raum herum. „Ich, tut mir leid, ich weiß einfach nicht, wie das funktionieren soll!“

Das Herz schlägt mir bis zum Hals. Sherlocks sanfter Blick zerreißt mich innerlich. Ich schlucke schwer und stürme aus dem Raum, unfähig etwas zu sagen, das mein Verhalten auch nur im Ansatz erklären würde. Dafür müsste ich mich erst mal selbst verstehen. Doch alles, was ich höre, wenn ich gegen die Tür meines Büros lehne und in mich hineinhorche, ist mein eigener Herzschlag, das Rauschen von Blut in meinen Adern und mein rasselnder unsteter Atem. „Oh, Jesus, fuck...“, höre ich mich faseln und wirr durch den Raum geistern. Ich greife meine Unterlagen und stopfe sie in meine Tasche.

„Ich mache für heute Schluss. Notfall im Kindergarten“, rufe ich in das Schwesternzimmer.

„John“, höre ich Constance meinen Namen rufen. Doch ich drehe mich nicht mehr um, verlasse fluchtartig das Krankenhaus und atme erst durch, als ich auf die warmen Polster der Northern Line sinke.

 

*

 

Ich liege die ganze Nacht wach. Zuviel geht mir durch den Kopf. Die faserige Stimme von Mycroft Holmes, der mir droht. Das Klackern von Lestrades Absätzen, als der die Krankenhausgänge auf und abläuft und wütend in sein Telefon schnaubt. Sherlocks fiebriger Atem auf meiner Haut.

Der Regen klopft gegen die Fensterscheibe. Ich wälze mich in meinen Laken, drücke die Handfläche auf meine schmerzende Erektion.

„Fuck!“, höre ich mich fluchen und strampele mir die Decke vom Leib. Ich durchsuche meinen Sekretär und finde in einer Schublade eine längst vergessene Packung Benson & Hedges. Mit zittrigen Händen nehme ich eine Zigarette und suche panisch nach einem Feuerzeug. Ich finde keins und laufe auf nackten Sohlen hinunter in die Küche. Ich halte die Zigarettenspitze in die blaue Flamme des Gasherdes und inhaliere den muffigen Rauch der alten Zigarette. Ich hüstele etwas in meine Armbeuge und öffne die Gartentür. Es ist friedlich hier draußen. Das Plätschern des Eisregens, die kalte Luft. Ich schließe die Augen und beinahe kann ich Marys Stimme hören. „John! Rauchst du schon wieder?“

Ich lache heiser und erst spät merke ich, dass die Flüssigkeit, die mir das Gesicht herunterrinnt, nicht der Regen ist, sondern das salzige Wasser langzurückgehaltener Tränen.

 

*

 

Ich nehme mir ein paar Tage frei. Ich sage mein Sohn ist krank, mehr braucht es nicht. Dann lege ich auf.

Ich nutze die Zeit, um ein paar längst anstehende Reparaturen im Haus durchzuführen. Das Dach war undicht, der Wasserhahn in der Küche tropfte endlos, der Spülkasten lief immerzu durch.

Ich gehe in den Baumarkt und kaufe einen Eimer blauer Farbe, einfach weil mir der Name so gut gefällt. Novembernebel. Damit überstreiche ich die minzgrüne Farbe im Schlafzimmer, die meine Frau damals ausgewählt hat. Rauche eine Zigarette am offenen Fenster, warte darauf, dass es dunkel wird.

Abends schmücke ich mit Henry den Baum, den ich zusammen mit dem anderen Kram im Baumarkt gekauft habe. Ich habe mir Mikes Minivan dazu geliehen. Mike wohnt mit seiner Familie gleich um die Ecke zwischen Chalk Farm und Swiss Cottage. Ich hab den Baum durch den Kofferraum gewuchtet und dann bei uns im Wohnzimmer aufgestellt. Zwischen den beiden Fenstern. Wo Ich dachte, dass er besonders schön aussieht. Jetzt greife ich Henry unter die Achseln und hebe ihn hoch, damit er die rote Spitze auf die Tanne setzen kann. Und seine leuchtenden Kinderaugen danach öffnen mir für einen Moment das Herz, geben mir das erhebende Gefühl, dass das alles nicht umsonst war. Meine von Tannennadeln zerkratzten Hände, die staubigen Kisten aus dem Keller mit dem alten Dekokram, für den sich jahrelang keiner interessiert hat, die Schmerzen im Rücken, weil das Kind so schwer geworden ist... Weihnachten ist für Kinder da, denke ich zufrieden und schaffe die leeren Kisten zurück in den Keller. Anschließend sitzen wir am Esstisch mit unseren Spaghetti und bewundern im schummrigen Licht der Weihnachtsbeleuchtung unser Werk.

Später lese ich ihm noch aus dem Buch vor, das ich ihm am Nachmittag bei unserem Waterstones gekauft habe. Ich war auf der Suche nach einem neuen Krimi und er war immerzu am Quengeln. Unmöglich ein Geschäft mit einem Kind zu betreten, ohne ihm was zu kaufen. Jetzt lese ich ihm aus Puh der Bär vor und schlafe immerzu dabei ein. Er lacht und rüttelt mich wach. Und gähnend starte ich einen zweiten Versuch und einen dritten und einen vierten. „Vielleicht holen wir das nächste Mal besser den Film“, schnaufe ich in seine weiche Bettdecke und für einen Moment bilde ich mir ein, dass das genügt. Ich, Henry und Puh der Bär. Doch irgendwann muss ich ins Krankenhaus zurück. Mich der Realität stellen. Dass es eben doch nicht genügt, längst nicht mehr. „Du bist unglücklich, John“, sagt meine Schwester bei Tee und Keksen und lässt mir die Nummer ihrer Psychiaterin da. Seit Henry da ist, haben wir uns wieder zusammengerauft. Als jemand, der selber keine Kinder hat, blüht sie regelrecht auf in ihrer Rolle als Tante. Und seit Mary fort ist, ist sie mir zudem eine große Stütze. Doch wir beide wissen, dass das nicht reicht. Sie kann mir Henry von Zeit zu Zeit abnehmen, aber das heißt nicht, dass es das Leben leichter macht. „Du musst darüber hinwegkommen, John“, sagt sie und ich stöhne innerlich darüber, dass jeder ihrer Sätze mit „Du musst...“ beginnt und unweigerlich auf „...John“ endet, als wäre ich ihr persönlicher Sozialfall. Das ist überhaupt das Ding mit den AA. Wenn sie einmal ihr Problem in den Griff bekommen haben, fühlen sie sich erleuchtet und müssen jeden anderen Menschen, den sie kennen, bekehren. Irgendwann habe ich die Nase voll. Wir streiten uns und für eine Weile herrscht Funkstille.

Blut ist dicker als Wasser, sagen die Menschen immer. Im Wesentlichen heißt das, dass die Familie bedingungslos zusammenhält. Das heißt aber nicht automatisch, dass man gut miteinander klar kommt. Auf mich und Harry trifft das zweifellos zu.

Keine Ahnung, welch verschrobenes Verhältnis Sherlock zu seinem Bruder pflegt, und ich beschließe, dass jede Familie das Recht auf ihr eigenes verkorkstes Verhältnis zueinander hat. Solange es funktioniert... Eine Familie muss dich nicht glücklich machen. Sie soll dich nur auffangen, wenn du es nicht bist.

Doch auf einmal empfinde ich tiefes Bedauern für Sherlock, dessen Bruder in Kauf nimmt, dass er stirbt, um für die Sicherheit des Landes zu garantieren. In der U-Bahn schwirrt mir der Kopf. Je weiter ich mich dem Krankenhaus nähere, desto undurchsichtiger wird der Nebel meiner Gedanken. Ist Sherlock wirklich der einzige Mann, der für die Sicherheit des Landes garantieren kann? Ist er eine Art Superheld? Oder vielleicht doch Geheimagent? Was immer es ist, was er ist, es geht über meine Vorstellungskraft hinaus. Vor einigen Wochen war er nur ein Mann in der U-Bahn und heute ist er dieses Mysterium. Diese stumpfe Waffe, die das Land braucht. Ich lache in mich hinein. Das ist doch absurd.

 

*

 

An diesem Morgen wurde Sherlock aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen.

Warum man mich nicht konsultiert hat, rufe ich und ziehe die Blicke des Pflegepersonals auf mich.

„Dr. Moore hat das entschieden, er war Ihre Vertretung!“

„Verdammt“, brülle ich und stürme in Dr. Moores Büro! „Wie konnten Sie ihn entlassen! Er ist zu schwach!“

„Guten Morgen, Dr. Watson!“, sagt Dr. Moore und faltet die Hände vor sich auf dem Schreibtisch zusammen.

„Sparen Sie sich dieses selbstgefällige Getue! Sie wussten, dass er mein Patient ist! Sie hätten mich konsultieren müssen!“

„Ich weiß nicht, was Sie haben, seine Werte waren stabil!“

Ich fahre mir nervös durch die Haare.

„Ich glaube ich flippe gleich aus!“, schnaufe ich atemlos.

„Nur zu, John. Wäre ja nicht das erste Mal!“

„Sie denken doch nur an Ihren Etat und daran, die Betten schnellstmöglich freizukriegen!“

„Wenn ein Patient stabil ist, entlassen wir ihn. So sind die Regeln.“

„Scheiß auf die Regeln!“

Ich stürme aus dem Zimmer und schlage irgendwo gegen die Gipswand. Ich schreie auf vor Schmerzen. Heiße Tränen schießen mir in die Augen. Constance zieht mich in einen leeren Behandlungsraum und verarztet meine angeschlagene Hand.

„Wenn Sie gebrochen bist, kannst du eine ganze Weile nicht operieren.“

„Ich versteh einfach nicht, was du an ihm findest“, fauche ich und beiße die Zähne zusammen, als sie das Desinfektionsmittel nimmt und die Blessuren an meinen Knöcheln sauber tupft.

„Der Mann hat überhaupt keine Integrität.“

„Er ist in einer schwierigen Position, John“, sagt Constance. „Er muss Entscheidungen treffen. Damit macht man sich nun mal nicht bei allen beliebt.“

„Ich wette Mycroft hat ihn bestochen.“

„Wer ist Mycroft?“

„Niemand“, sage ich und schaue zu, wie sie den Verband um meine Hand wickelt. Zweifel nagen an mir. Sorge und Schmerz. Ich weiß nicht mehr, was ich glauben, denken und fühlen soll, und frage mich, ob ich es jemals gewusst habe.

 

*

 

Ich halte immer noch den Atem an, jedesmal, wenn die Bahn an der Haltestelle King’s Cross / St. Pancras einfährt, schaue mich unauffällig um, kaue nervös auf meinem Nikotinkaugummi herum. Danach fällt jede Hoffnung von mir ab. Die Türen schlagen zu und ich wandele wie ein Gespenst durch die grellen Flure des Krankenhauses. Lasse in der Kantine mein Erbsenpüree stehen und tue so, als würde ich das Gerede über Constance und Dr. Moore nicht hören.

Das Schwesternzimmer riecht nach Pfefferminztee und Mince Pie. Ein kümmerlicher Weihnachtsbaum steht stumm in einer Ecke und über den Bildschirm des Fernsehers flimmert die 5184. Folge von EastEnders. Ich schlage die Beine über Kreuz und schaue sie mir an. Frage mich, ob Sherlock sie vielleicht auch gerade schaut oder ob er vielleicht gerade das Land rettet. Und dann esse ich doch einen Mince Pie. Stelle mir vor, wie meine Frau und Sherlock aufeinandertreffen. Die Auftragskillerin und der Detektiv im Auftrag Ihrer Majestät. Ein schönes Paar würden die beiden abgeben. Ich lache bitter darüber und dann esse ich noch einen Mince Pie.

Die Tage ziehen sich ereignislos dahin.

Am Abend sind die Bahnen vollgestopft. Die Kleidung der Menschen ist nass vom Schneeregen. Ein muffiger Dunst aus Seife, Haut und billigem Weichspüler hängt in der Luft. Verbrauchte Atemluft. Der schlechte Atem aus hohlen Mägen.

Immer noch kein Zeichen von Sherlock. Das Land steht noch. Keine nennenswerten Katastrophen. Ich frage mich, ob ich das als Zeichen seines Erfolges werten soll.

Ich kenne seine Adresse von seiner Webseite. Vielleicht sollte ich einfach vorbeigehen? Ich schüttele den Kopf. Ein irrsinniger Gedanke.

Ich nehme eine heiße Dusche und mache es mir selbst, nur um Druck abzulassen. Ich weine heiße Tränen und keuche gegen die beschlagenen Scheiben der Kabine. Ich stelle mir starke Männerhände dabei vor (nicht meine eigenen), seinen heißen Atem überall auf meiner Haut. Ich keuche seinen Namen, noch bevor mir klar wird, dass er es ist, an den ich denke. Und dann ist es zu spät. Immer und immer wieder wispere ich seinen Namen, setze mein Verlangen frei wie ein Raubtier. Ungehemmt fällt es über mich her. Schlägt Klauen und Zähne in mein Fleisch. Und schließlich ist es doch die Vorstellung von seinen zartrosa Lippen und der allersanftesten Berührung an meinem Hals, die mich in den schwerelosen Zustand zwischen Lust, Schmerz und Sehnsucht versetzt. Mein Herz rast wütend in meiner Brust. Es rast und rast und rast – ein wütendes Galoppieren im Takt meiner Hand. Haut auf Haut. Scheuert sich selber wund.

Ich will ihn, denke ich und dann wird mir schummerig. Das Shampoo aus meinen Haaren rinnt in meine Augen, es brennt fürchterlich. Dann kollabiere ich mit den Schultern gegen die Glaskabine. Ein warmer, klebriger Saft läuft mir über die Hand. Die Scheibe beschlägt unter meinem heiseren Atem. Und ich sterbe ein bisschen für das Gefühl, von dem ich schon jetzt weiß, dass ich es nie wieder haben werde. Denn ich habe etwas erkannt. Und danach werde ich nie wieder etwas erkennen, das mir die Schwere meines eigenen Herzens derartig bewusst macht. Ich gehe ins Bett, schlage die Decke über meinen ausgekühlten, starren Körper und weiß, dass ich nie etwas so sehr gewollt habe wie ihn.

 

*

 

Ich lese es am nächsten Morgen in den Zeitungen am Bahnhofskiosk.

James Moriartys Leiche wird tot ans Ufer der Themse gespült. Scotland Yard nimmt Londoner Verbrechersyndikat hoch. Vom Meisterdetektiv fehlt jede Spur.

Er zieht mich an diesem Tag in mein Büro. Ich schließe kaum die Tür auf, da spüre ich den festen Griff um mein Handgelenk. Seinen steifen Penis durch den Stoff unserer Hosen. Sein heißer Atem in meinem Gesicht, als er sagt: „So wird es funktionieren!“ Es ist eine Antwort auf eine Frage, die nie eine war. Seitdem liefen fünf Folgen EastEnders, ich habe sechs Mince Pies gegessen und sieben Zigaretten geraucht, ich habe selten gelacht und viel zu wenig geschlafen.

Ich spüre seine nassen Lippen auf meinem Mund. Öffne ihn leicht und es ist plötzlich, als würde ich mir selbst dabei zu sehen, wie die Worte mir in der Kehle stecken bleiben, die ich so dringend aussprechen wollte.

Ich spüre seine Lippen, seine Haare, seine Wimpern, seine Haut. Das kratzige Kinn. Die Kraft seiner Umarmung, von der ich nicht weiß, wo er sie hernimmt. Sein Atem brennt auf meiner klammen Haut. Er berührt mich überall, ihm bleibt nicht viel Zeit. Wir zerren an unseren Hemden, ertasten die Narben auf unserer Haut vorsichtig. Ich seufze in seinen Mund, lasse ihn schweratmend wieder gehen. Lehne hinterher gegen die Wand meines Büros. Der Kuss nur noch eine Erinnerung auf geschwollenen Lippen und wundgeriebener Haut. Ich fühle das Herz gegen meine Brust wummern. Es will raus. Es will kein Herz mehr sein. Weil sich Herzsein in diesem Zustand so schwer ertragen lässt. Ich schiebe meinen Penis zurück in meine Hose. Zuckend und lechzend, bei der kleinsten Berührung. Ich weiß nicht, was ich jetzt tun soll. Ich fühle mich wie der erste Mensch, der den Mond betreten hat. Irgendwie glücklich und irgendwie verloren. Ein ganzer Tag läuft sinnlos an mir vorbei wie ein Film. Eine Folge EastEnders vielleicht. Und dann ein zweiter und ein dritter. Ich frage mich, ob ich ihn wiedersehe. Ob der Kuss der Anfang oder das Ende von etwas war. Ich lege die Fingerspitzen an meinen offenen Mund und spüre den Worten nach, die wie ein Geist auf meinen Lippen liegen.

Ich weiß nicht, wie das funktionieren soll.  
\-------- So wird es funktionieren.

Ich schnaufe und lache hysterisch unter der Dusche, während ich es mir selbst mache.

 

Ich kann es gut verbergen. Keiner weiß, was mit mir los ist. In der Kantine wirke ich genauso abwesend. Ich höre nicht richtig zu, ich esse mein Erbsenpüree nicht, aber etwas ist anders. Etwas an der Art, wie ich mich jeden Tag rasiere. Mein sauberer Haarschnitt. Die teure Unterwäsche. Ich bin vorbereitet, denke ich.

Und als ich ihn in der U-Bahn sehe, bin ich nicht mal mehr überrascht. Er steht da, als wäre nie etwas gewesen. 17:20 Uhr, King’s Cross / St. Pancras. Ich gehe zu ihm. Das Haar duftet nach Londoner Nebel und kühler Minze. Jener herben Note, die mich vor Schmerz und Sehnsucht fast bersten lässt.

Er klemmt den Evening Standard unter seinen Arm und mustert mich mit wasserklaren Augen.

„Also“, sage ich und halte mich an einer Schlaufe fest. Der Zug rast durch den Tunnel, ich schwelge in dem herben Dunst seines Körpers und vorschnellen Fantasien.

Ein Schmunzeln liegt auf seinen Lippen, so als hätte er mich neulich nicht geküsst und würde es heute zum ersten Mal tun. Ich bin damit einverstanden und schlage vor, dass wir ins Kino gehen.

„Nur falls du heute noch nichts vor hast?“, sage ich, leger seinen Blicken ausweichend. Nonchalant in die Gegend starrend, der Schrei in meinem Innern ist endlos und laut.

„Heute passt mir gut“, sagt er wie einer, der nie etwas vorhat.

„Sie zeigen den neuen Bond bei mir um die Ecke“, sage ich in dem Wissen, das Haus heute für mich allein zu haben.

Das Bett ist frisch bezogen. Die Laken aus demselben Stoff wie meine Unterhose.

Und als er mich an diesem Abend küsst, fühle ich mich wie ein Mädchen am Ende ihrer Träume. Im trüben Schein der Außenbeleuchtung wage ich einen Blick. Er hat die Augen geschlossen. (Lange dunkle Wimpern auf weicher wachsfarbener Haut. Ein perfekter Bogen, gezogen wie mit einem Pinsel.) Ich lege meine Hand auf seine Brust und frage (meine Stimme ist nur ein Säuseln in einer mondklaren Nacht)

„Tut es noch weh?“  
\------------„Nicht mehr als es muss.“


End file.
